The Prince of Christmas
The Prince of Christmas is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise I wanted to try something new for a Christmas story. Therefore, I set upon doing a story that is set in the era that A Christmas Carol is set in, but this is not an adaptation that tale. Rather, I am going to do a take on the Santa Claus mythology. However, it deviates a bit in the name of originality. Essentially, Robin is the latest in a long line of foxes to hold the title of Zootopia's answer to Santa, Santa Claws (Yes, lame pun, I know), as well as holding the title "King of Christmas". He is a more antique Santa, wearing his outfit in the form of long red and white robes, along with a wreath crown rather than the typical Santa hat. Marian is the Queen of Winter and holds all manner of cryokinetic powers. She is the one who brings the winter season every year and wears a blue, Elsa-like dress, as well as a crystal crown that resembles icicles. Nick is their son and holds the title of Prince of Christmas, wearing green and white robes and a wreath crown. He will one day be the next Santa Claws. As for Judy, she is one of the workers in the gift workshop and falls in love with Nick as they work together to solve the problem of Bellwether, who has never been much of a fan of the holiday and hates that mammals take two days off each December instead of just working. Various other Zootopia characters will appear too in various roles. I also use a bit of the plot of the film in a new way. Now a POV story from Judy's POV. Story My name is Judy Hopps I know a great legend The Legend of Santa Claws He is indeed real, though mammals in the mortal realm speak of him as a legend I am part of his team along with my family His true name is Robin Wilde I am in love with his son Nick, the Prince of Christmas Winter had begun Nick's mother Marian, the Queen of Winter, made sure of that We began preparing for Christmas My family and I began building toys and games for the kids Santa Claws would deliver these come Christmas Eve But there was a problem One mammal hated the holiday and was plotting to use it to do horrible things That mammal was the sheep Dawn Bellwether She was going to overthrow the mayor and the king She was also going to abolish Christmas Obviously, Santa Claws couldn't allow that to happen He sent me and Nick to end this matter If Nick succeeded, he would be the new Santa Claws as of this year We went It wasn't an easy mission, but we succeeded Bellwether reformed Nick and I also fell in love Upon our return, Nick was the new Santa Claws and the new King of Christmas When we married, I would be Queen of Christmas That Christmas Eve, I went with him on his first gift-giving journey Merry Christmas, my love I can't wait to see you become a legend in your own right Category:Christmas stories Category:Stories set in the Victorian era Category:Stories inspired by Christmas mythology Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Takes on Christmas mythology Category:Stories inspired by A Christmas Carol Category:Stories with supernatural elements Category:PG-13 stories Category:Stories that adapt the Santa Claus mythology Category:Mythology-themed stories Category:Robin/Marian fics Category:Stories inspired by Rise of the Guardians Category:Robian fics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Poem style Category:Love Stories